n94gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Techniques
Techniques & Tricks contains some useful tricks you could use. Don't read if you don't want to see any spoilers, including game mechanics. Click thumbnails to see animations. Destroying bullets/rockets The Hero can destroy enemies' bullets, especially annoying Homing missiles. Alighting It may be not so obvious that from some platforms we can just alighting (by pressing down). Many such platforms are on the ship. In the some boss fights like against Flying Pirate Ship or Stranger alighting can save your time. If you think about platforms from your gun - you have to remember that these platforms are solid and it is impossible to alight in this case. Edge jumping The attacking spears are harmless after a attack. Although, in some cases you don't have to wait. This trick needs a precision though. You can use this method with completely different obstacles, all you have to do is to be clever. Platform gun The basic Hero's tool allows him to climb up. We will understand word climbing as using platform to get higher. Vertical climbing is a technique showed below. It uses a very useful property of platform - it bounces back off walls. Sometimes it is more efficient to let your platform bounce instead of flying straight - in special cases you will be forced to use platform gun in tiny, narrow rooms. Freeze gun Freeze gun allows Hero to dispose your enemies (temporarily). What is interesting, you can freeze blades which makes freeze gun very useful. Freeze gun can remove fire walls. It could be helpful during fight against Stone Golem what is shown below. Annihilator Annihilator is a very powerful weapon, it can eliminate a few enemies at once. The basic difference between other weapons is that annihilator can pass through the walls and destroy almost everything on its road. In the very last stage of final fight, you can use annihilator to zero Stranger's health. ).]] Grenades Grenades are very useful against bosses. The requirement is one - to have many grenades. Grenade spam is a powerful technique which drastically decreases time of a clash. Don't use too much of your grenades at once: there is short time of invulnerability for enemies - essentially it's the same mechanism you have when you get hit. Hieroglyphs If you are sick and tired of looking for hints in the entire level 4-2a room, you can pass the gate by pressing three times the second button and two times - the last one (don't switch the remaining two buttons!). This scheme does not work with a temple quest in the forest (level 6-2a) with the gate! The system in the second quest is random (or pseudorandom for precision's sake) and there is only one way to open the gate in the forest - through trial and error. Alter ego If you are stuck with this enemy, just listen to him carefully - stay by clone and simply don't move. If you tried to fight over and over with alter ego, there is no chance to win with this enemy - it can be destroyed only that way as it is shown. Moreover, every damage you inflict automatically goes back to you. Category:Guide